


0051

by TheSilverPhoenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Creepy, Gen, Mentions of Murder, non-human Yuuri, originally written for Halloween, scientist!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Dr. Viktor Nikiforov has been studying Subject 0051 for five years now and he still knew relatively nothing. Subject 0051 was a quiet enigma - until today.





	0051

Subject 0051 sat perfectly still on a cot. Its legs were crossed, its eyes closed, its head bowed, and its hands resting on its knees. If Doctor Nikiforov didn’t know any better, he’d say it was an incredibly lifelike statue of an incredibly beautiful human being. It was humanoid, Japanese of origin, with brown eyes and black hair. It was also dangerous. In the years he’d studied Subject 0051, Doctor Nikiforov had seen it move from that position all of two times. If he hadn’t experienced it himself, he would’ve classified Subject 0051 as ‘SAFE’ long ago. He could say, with absolute certainty, that Subject 0051 was not safe in any capacity.

The first time Subject 0051 had moved, Doctor Nikiforov had nearly missed it. It hadn’t been long after it had arrived in the Facility from Japan, after being rather docile throughout the entire process. It had sat immediately on the cot, crossed its legs, raised a hand, and snapped its fingers. The researchers had thought nothing of the movement until the entire engineering team was found dead the next morning. Each had died simultaneously overnight across the globe.

The second time occurred several years later, with only Doctor Nikiforov present. No one had died, but Subject 0051 had opened its eyes, lifted its head, and stared directly at Doctor Nikiforov from behind the two-way glass. For a moment, Doctor Nikiforov held its stare. It then cocked its head to one side, smirked, and returned to its original position.

It hadn’t moved since.

Now, Doctor Nikiforov simply watched with bated breath - waiting for it to show more signs of life. It had been five years since it had arrived at the Facility and the research team still knew relatively nothing about it.

It didn’t eat. It didn’t sleep. It didn’t speak.

Five years with nothing to show. The higher ups had grown angry and Subject 0051 was now scheduled to be transferred to a new, secured location where it would never see the light of day again. They didn’t need to know everything about Subject 0051 anymore, only that it was dangerous and needed to be contained.

Doctor Nikiforov shook his head, almost saddened by the prospect he would never know anything about the creature sitting in the room before him. He turned on his heel to leave the observation room, as he’d done hundreds of times before.

But Subject 0051 had a different idea. An idea that ran complete and utter dread through each researcher and one that caused Doctor Nikiforov to freeze in his steps.

It was a single word, sung high pitched and playful, “Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short something I originally wrote for Halloween, but never ended up posting. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
